When one lets it all go
by Rushie-s2
Summary: Kairi is on the brink of suicide only one person will actually try to stop her, Sora helps and shows he cares, but when a silver haired hottie comes does she relise that the only person that cared doesn’t anymore will she let her self go[Full Sum inside]
1. Break my promise

**Hey… **

**some may have read my stories…love em hate em… you still read em! :P But I must admit out of all the stories I've written this one has to be the best…I came up with it as part of the problems in my friends life. I've told her and she loves the idea and says she won't kill her self until the whole story is finished…so I'm like never giving her the last chapter! **

**I've gottan betta at writin and grammer now! If it wern't 4 fanfiction I wud hav so mani probs wid mah grammer n punctuationz. **

**  
LOL just kidding they're not real mistakes! :P **

**Summery: Kairi is on the brink of suicide only one person will actually try to stop her, Sora talks her out of it and helps her but when a silver haired cutie comes to town he stops seeing her, when she relies the only person that cared doesn't anymore will she suddenly choose to let her self go? Who will Sora choose? Sora KairiRiku Sora **

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(Kairi POV) **

I can't do this…live y life this way…my mother is such a bitch…always sticks up for my sister…they're all bitches…my real dad died when I was five…leaving me with my step mom and her daughter…my real mom died when I was born…

I lay on my bed, my life was horrible. There were so many girls at my school who were way more beautiful then me…Yuna had a beautiful boyfriend, Tidus, that cared about her so much, one eye was a deep baby sky blue and the other aqua green but she was still very pretty. There was Lulu…all dressed in black but she had a beautiful smile and also a boyfriend that cared so much about her…she may be a teenage mum but she was very happy she was eighteen…

Selphie…she's not the prettiest but guess what…she still has a boyfriend that cares so much about her… Irvine the cowboy hottie. Grrr… why is everyone so happy, why am I the one with bad luck…I wish I could just end it all…

I grabbed the razor from deep into my draws, wiped it…I stared at the mirror as a very ugly girl stared back at me…a tear ran down my eye. I stared at the razor as I placed it near my skin. The door burst open I wasn't going to stop…

"Kairi!" Sora's hand flipped the razor out of my hand making it land on the wall taking a chunk out…he held me in his arms "Don't Kairi please…stop" He was the sweetest thing…the only thing in my life that would actually care about me…I wish he was my boyfriend but…it wouldn't work…

I sobbed on his shirt…as he hugged me tightly… "Never again Kai…you promised me…" Yeah I did…a week ago…and it was working well but…

He pulled away looking me in the eyes "What made you do it again…" I stared at the ground taking my eyes away from his…my eyes slowly drifted to the razor on the floor…dreaming one day It would all be over…

_Beep, Beep _

He pulled his arm away and looked at his watch. "I'm sorry Kai…I have to go to basketball practice…" He hugged me tightly ran to the door looking back a couple of times "Please don't do anything while I'm gone…" I stood there staring at him with my in sloop. "Promise me…"

I sighed… "I…I…promise…"

He smiled and headed out the door, I heard his foot steps faded quickly down the steps…

I sighed… I stared at the razor lying perfectly still on the floor… I sighed…I can't…I couldn't…I promised Sora… I clenched my fists and closed my eyes tightly...having flash backs from that day appear my head…I opened my eyes and stared at the razor again…

**(Basket ball practice in Sora POV) **

I ran down the street holding my back pack with all my gear in it… I hope nothing happens to her while I'm gone…I stared at the gates to the door of the gym, running faster to it. I ran into the court where the couch was…

"Ok kids, I'd like you to…You're late Sora!" He said pointing at me…

"I know miss…I'm sorry…"

He let out a _hmph_ and continued… "As I was saying…I'd like you all to greet a new member for our team seeing as Sidi quit after moving to San Francisco. Well treat him nicly…please step forward …Rikku…"

A silver haired boy stepped forward "Miss it's Riku, I'm not a girl…"

"Yeah an attitude like the rest, you want to bring me on??? Eh…I wonder where you guys get it from" The couch mumbled to him self…

I sat down on the wooded Choir stands. They practiced in here too. I stared at the new boy examining everything of him…his muscular arms, his bright aqua green eyes, his soft and supple lips and his silk like hair…

"Ok team! We still have one extra player even though Sidi left…so Sora since you're already sitting down you can wait for the next game…"

I didn't hear the couch I was still admiring the boy. Hang on a minute…I'm not gay…but his so cute…no! I shook my head…I stared at the boy again…as he dribbled the ball and passed it to Wakka…

I like Kairi…I can't be gay…

I stared at the boy…maybe I'm bi? Works for me!!

He dribbled the ball again passing it to Tidus this time…his silky silver hair flying in front of his face…as he used his fingers to wipe it off…his legs running trying to dribble faster…he was really good…I stared at his lips as he shooted for the hoop…but missed…

The other team got it and he chased after them he looked back and smiled, his silky hair waving behind him…it was so sweet…his eyes were sparkling…how I wanted to kiss those lips…

He then stopped…staring at the other teams hoop as I gazed at him…he looked at me and stared me straight in the eyes…he smiled…it pierced right through me…he stared laughing and giggling at me…

"SORA!"

Huh…I finally snapped out of it…and back to reality…

"I've been calling for you for the past 2 minutes!!!" The couch yelled at me… "The other team lost so you're up in replace with Ping" I stood up as the Chinese boy sat down…he was a crap player…

The couch blew the whistle as we started running for the ball…I stared at the silver haired boy stand there for a minute till he continued running the ball was thrown to me I concentrated at the hoop in front of me not hearing the "watch out" Being called

_BOOM!!!_ **(A.N: LOL Soz…) **

I landed on the ground the ball rolling to the side grabbed by one of my team players. Dammit! I sat up and rubbed my head and opened my eyes, standing in front of me was Riku he stood up rubbing his head, opened his eyes and started blinking as he stood up. I just sat there with my hand over my head watching him…

He looked at me blankly…then smiled…his smile was so cute…he held out his hand out for me I grabbed it as he pulled me up strongly…wow he was so strong…

I stood up staring into his eyes…they were so…so…aqua…

He ran past me bumping into my arm…I turned as I watched him shoot…his silver hair flying in his face again…I just stared in awe…he was so cute, I saw him slap a high five to his team mates…he looked at me and smiled…

_BRRRR _**(A.N: Whatever noise a whistle makes) **

The couch blew the whistle, "Ok kids, pack ya stuff and head off home."

I ran to the seats grabbing my bag. I stared as Riku grabbed his stuff and ran into the lockers to get changed…I followed closely after with some others…I tried getting changed as I hurried so I could walk home…but since I was rushing everything was stuffing up!

First the zipper got caught on my bag and then it broke…I put my t-shirt on…ended up being inside out…then it was back wards…then my jeans, inside out as well then the ends ripped on the stupid nail on the wall…reminder to self, tell couch, then my socks…well nothing happened to my socks but the worst was my shoes it went missing…

I kneeled down in the cubicle looking for it, it had been 40 minutes and everyone was possibly gone already…there it was! My shoe was in the next cubicle! I put my hand under the wall to reach for it…

"EEEKKK" I heard some one scream…I toke my hand away and jumped up and out of the cubicle into the bath room…I didn't know there was some one in there as I looked in the closed door.

The door opened slowly leaving me in a gasp…the silver haired boy stepped out slowly…

"What were you doing…" The boy said looking at me…

My cheeks turned red "Sorry, my shoe was accidentally slipped in you cubicle…"

"Ooo…" he said turning red… "About the scream…"

I shook my head and smiled "Don't worry about it"

He smiled… "So why you hear so late?"

I sighed "Problems man!"

He laughed "Same!" he looked in the mirror and washed his face drying it with a towel as I stared at him… "Soo…you got a girlfriend?"

I stared at him…we walked out the door and down the street… "Nope…but there's this one girl though pretty cute. "

I saw his face dropped,

"How about you?"

He looked at me… "Huh?...uh…yeah…just broke up though…"

I nodded…as we stopped at the car park… "Hey I'll walk you home…where do you live?"

"Um…342 Destiny Court" I gasped…

"Oh my god! I live at 346 Destiny court!"

he gasped… "That's so cool!"

"Soo what made you move?"

"Problems with family…you know what it's like when they split…"

I sighed letting my head hang low… "No…my parents died when I was 3…terrible car crash…forced to live with my foster parent…his cool though...all he ever wants to do though is hang with his girlfriend Aerith…"

Riku sighed… "Girls man…they always get in the way…"

"Some times…"

WE walked with pretty much the whole silence the way there…he stopped me by my house… "Thanks dude…so I'll see you around…"

"Totally…" He walked down the street waving back…

I walked up the steps to the door of Kairi's apartment…yeah it was an apart ment Kairi was at the bottom I was on top. How cool was that? I walked in…it was so dark…Kairi's parents were possibly asleep… I walked into Kairi's room…

He was asleep…a bit of her crimson hair flying over her face… I lifted it away with my finger giving her a soft kiss on the cheek…I sat up and looked carefully at her cheeks. They were tear stained…I frowned…I pulled about of blanket down and toke her arm, I looked at the wrist…there were 4 more cuts, dried scabs…she promised me…

I put her arms back to sleep…as is stared at the razor on the banister little blood on the edges…

"I'll be taking that…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:P Well…not my best…not my worst ether…:P **

**Well tell me what you think kay! There are some big things happening to her and Sora's separate life man…this is going to be a very sad story… **

**Please review nice things… **

**Ok then PLEASE R&R!!!!!! **

**Shelly **


	2. Why let everyone down?

**Hey peeps, **

**So soz that I havnt been updating please except my apology. I'm just getting off a long writers block that's all. You can also expect me to update the rest of my stories if you are a reader of one of them…im on a very, VERY long writers block for if your not the one but it almost…. **

**GONE! **

**Hehehe **

**Disclaimer: My story line my story, not my characters... Unfortunately…; **

**(Sora POV) **

I toke the razor over to my bedroom… I toke out a small tool box from under my bed. I got one of my hammers…and smashed the razor… there were pieces everywhere I tried picking them up but I just got plenty of splinters…damn it was really sharp…I tried walking to the bin to poor them in but stepped on some of the shards…

"Haaahh…" I whimpered quietly in pain trying not to wake Kairi up…I fell landing on the bed…I stared at my foot I could see it glittering in the moonlight cause of the broken shards.

I picked them out carefully… "ouch" damn they were really, really, sharp…

Wish it wasn't like this…it never use to…not until her parents died and had to move in with a foster parent who's never home. He comes home once a week but only at night then disappears the next mourning… but it didn't get that bad until she moved to this new school. Everyday…

**Flashback is taking place…NOW! **

****

_I remember I was walking around the school yard skipping waiting for school to end. How much I couldn't wait to get home and take Kairi to the special new restaurant that just opened. I walked round behind the building where I usually go because there hung a big tree with a small wooden plank that was hung by rope like a swing fit for two people. Me and Kairi would sit there some times… I turned but not all the way hearing other people there I poked my head around and saw Kairi…with three girls… _

__

_One had Red hair…it wasn't as pretty as Kairi's, one had silky blonde hair and one had a beautiful shade of brunette hair. I watched them… _

__

_Kairi sat there on the swing holding the ropes for support as the three stood there in front of her. "What do you want?" She asked… _

__

_"You know…Kairi…what ever the hell you're name is…" The blonde stepped forward. "When you moved into this school you didn't think we would let you join our club and make you our friend do you now?" Kairi stayed silent… "Oh…you did! That's so sweet…as if…" _

__

_The blonde grabbed Kairi's hair and dragged her off the swing and onto the brick wall. Kairi's face banged onto the wall making her fall onto her knees facing away from the girls… I covered my mouth as I gasped… _

__

_The red head walked over to her and grabbed her hair and pulled her up so she could look at her face to face… _

__

_"What's with the red hair Kai? You trying to copy me…think you can be come popular…get a life Kairi…I mean a better one…" The red hair toke the gum she was chewing from her mouth and stuck in Kairi's hair as she was defenseless. Then the red head hocked up some spit and spat in her face…you could see her nearly puke. _

__

_The red hair pulled Kairi's hair and shoved her face into the brick wall pulled her back and shoved her again. She continued on doing this for another 4 times until letting her fall to the floor…the red head turned to leave but turned back to kick Kairi as she let out a moun as her fragile body hit the hard brick wall…the brunette stood forward "C'mon Kairi what are you going to do? Cry? Suicide? Well I hope you do commit suicide cause you'll be doing every one a favor…" At that I was fed up of watching… _

__

_I ran up from behind the corner…the girls ran off… WIMPS! _

__

_I ran to Kairi she was lying there shaking…speechless…I kneeled down next to her…and lifted her up onto my arms… she bruises on her face and a couple of scars… _

__

_"Oh Kairi…" she had been knocked out and I lifted her into my arms and carried her home… _

__

Why does everyone hate her so…? I sighed…she's not ugly…shes very attractive…or do I just have bad taste…Why cant anyone accept her for who she is? I sighed again… the pain she has to go threw…

**(Kairi POV) **

I woke up from my bed, little droplets of blood was on the bed from where my wrist had been. I sighed I heard rattling from the other room. Could it be a burglar? I stood up and yawned I opened the door and saw Sora "Sora what are you-" I stopped as I saw Sora sitting on the couch with a hammer next to him and broken shards of a razor everywhere, he looked mad…

"Kairi you promised me!" He stood up. "You promised me you wouldn't cut anymore!"

"I'm Sorry-" But he cut her off.

"Sorry? Sorry? IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY? I WORRY ABOUT YOU AND ALL YOU DO IS BREAK MY PROMISES? I thought we were best friends…"

"We-" But he wouldn't let me finish. He unexpectedly pushed me down and I fell onto the bed…

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS KAIRI! JUST WASTE YOUR SELF? WHY? IT ISNT GOING TO FIX ANYTHING…" He pushed me hard against the wall connecting to my bed. I got so upset I curled into a ball and tears fell down my eyes…

"I'm Sorry Sora…" I was really sorry…more tears fell…

" Ill see you tomorrow Kai…maybe…" he said slamming the door.

**(The next morning in Kairi POV) **

I was eating my toast at the table, tears streaming down my eyes from what happened last night. I hear a voice outside my door, I ran up and looked threw the peephole. I saw Sora I was about to open the door when

"Riku!" Sora yelled…who's Riku? A boy slightly taller then Sora came into view, he had silver like hair.

"Hey Sora, you doing anything today…" He asked… I waited for Sora to reply, he had to come to my door for some reason right?

"Umm..." He looked at my door looking like he didn't know what to say… "Nope…"

"Coolies! You want to go down to the café and grab a slurpee?" I watched as he stared at my door again and quickly glancing back at the boy so called 'Riku' I waited for him to say the truth he was here for a reason!

"Yeah sure!" He smiled…

"Really? That's cool, umm…why you up here anyway?" Riku asked…

This was the time say something!

"Uhh…I was just going to…uhh…get a recipe for my mother but she wont mind." I gasped…I knew he was here to see me? Whats going on? I felt like crying…and he says why do I cut…well ill show him…

**(At the Café ((Sora POV)) of course) **

We stood in front of the counter ordering. I stared at Riku he asked me something but I just wasn't paying attention. His hair as it flickered just past his eyes… his perfect aqua green eyes… his soft lips…I heard a giggle…I looked around no one was staring or laughing…so I just looked at Riku again

"Yes I am talking to you! Sora what flavor do you want?" He asked looking at me weird….

I blushed "Sorry. Ill take just cola thanks."

"ok dokey, one cola and one strawberry and lime…" the man said. He passed us the slurpees. We went to our table.

"Remember you can't spell slurpee without pee…" The clerk said under his breath.

"So Sora, why'd you take so long just to answer me? It was like you were in another world or something…" Riku said looking at me weirdly…

"Ok just felt a little dizzy is all…" I tried to choke out.

"What? You felt a little dizzy staring at me…" Riku blurted out. I had no way to answer this so I just blushed and remained silent… "Sora, you want come over to my house afterwards…" I was about to say yes until for a second I thought I saw Kairi sitting where he was sitting, laughing…laughing and smiling the way she used to be… this time I felt really bad for leaving out on her…

"I…i…I'm sorry Riku…I have to go…" I grabbed me sweater and ran out of there.

Riku just stared at the door…then the slurpee that I had barely drank. "Soon Sora…very soon." He frowned…

**Ohh…what is he up to… **

**Oh my god about the part with the "You cant spell slurpee with out pee…" Well the clerk from 711 said that to me…and freaked me out… :S you wont ever look at a slurpee the same…again… **

**Ok well I hope you like this chapter very short but still better then nothing. Please remember to review does not matter to me anymore if it is mean. **

**S2 shelly :P**


End file.
